estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
RULES Combat There will be times when one must take up sword and staff to complete the task ahead. This is where you need to know how combat works. In some instances combat can be free-formed, however during events and player vs player scenarios, we have rules to help move the battle along so everyone can enjoy the event. The Basics Combat works on a modified d20 system. You have attack rolls, Armor Class values, and actions. Let's go over some of the terms and explain how they work. Dice: (Reworking Mechanics. admin) There will be moments when you are asked to make a check or roll. This means you have to use our dice system. Currently we use the Chanserv dicebot. To roll, you type " `roll XdY +/-Z" without quotes. X is the amount of dice you must roll. Y is the type of die you must roll, this could be any number ranging from 2 to 20. Z is your modifier, this could be an attack bonus, a skill bonus, or a spell bonus. Read your abilities carefully so you can have the proper bonus to your roll. AR or Armor Rating: Your armor rating, which tells you how easy or hard you are to hit. All characters start with a base AR of 10. All armor has an AR Bonus which you add to your base AR to determine your current Armor Rating. Attack Rolls: These come in three types; melee, ranged and spell. For a specific type to land a hit it must beat your opponents AR. This is accomplished by rolling a 1d20 and adding the appropriate bonus to the outcome. If it is more than the target's AR, it takes damage. If it is less, you miss. If it equals the target's AR then you hit but the attack does nonlethal damage. Attack: You get one attack each round in combat by default. Gear, abilities and spells may alter this. Skill Check: This is a roll to see if you complete a skill based action. Roll 1d20, add the appropriate modifier, and beat a pre-determined Difficulty Check or DC set up by the Game Master or GM. Beating the DC is a success, failing a DC is a failure. Combat Tag: This comes at the end of your post each round. A tag includes you attack rolls and modifiers, your AR, and any abilities you are using. A sample would be.. melee attacks, +10 to melee attacks, 23AR, Rage +2 attack roll, -2 AR So long as the tag properly defines your action that round it will be noted during GM resolution. Otherwise, it will be assumed you have no attack bonuses, one attack per round, and 0 AR. Damage: As you partake in combat, you will probably take damage. Each character begins with a health rating of 100%. Anytime an enemy's attack roll meets or exceed your Armor Rating, you take damage. There are five types of damage; nonlethal, minor, major, critical, and obliterating. Nonlethal damage is normally dealt when an attack roll meets the Armor Rating. Nonlethal damage doesn't do direct damage, instead you can take up to 20 points of nonlethal damage before entering the Bleed Out phase. Healing cures Nonlethal Damage. Minor Damage is dealt when the attack roll exceeds the AR by 1-3 points. This damage deals 10% towards your max health rating. Major Damage is dealt when the attack roll exceeds the AR by 4-6 points. This damage deals 25% towards your max health rating. Critical Damage is dealt when the attack roll exceeds the AR by 6-9 points. This damage deals 100% towards your max health rating, however it initiates the Bleed Out phase. Obliterating Damage is dealt when the attack roll exceeds the AR by 10+ points. This deals 100% damage to your health rating and skips the Bleed Out phase, causing instant death. When you reach 0% of your health rating you enter the Bleed Out phase. Bleeding out causes you to become immobile and fall unconscious however, some abilities ignore this effect. A bleed out requires 1d4-1 rounds for a target to bleed before the target dies. Using First Aid or a Heal spell will stabilize the bleeding however, any damage taken during the Bleed Out phase automatically kills the target. RULES OF ENGAGEMENT 1. No player may kill off another player's character without permission of that character's player. The exception is during events where you agree that the GM has the power to allow your character to die as part of the rules laid out in this section. 2. No player will argue with a GM on rules, or game errata. If you find that there are issues with how a GM is conducting the presentation of the rules, see the Contact section of this site. 3. During PvP, each player can survive up to three hits without healing before being considered dead. Players must agree to these rules or be removed from the PvP event. This includes the Battle Dome. All PvP events must be alerted to an OP for proper approval. 4. Failure to provide a copy of your character sheet when asked will result in being removed from an event. All character sheets must remain up to date and feature proper skills, abilities and gear. This is your responsibility. An OP is not responsible for the condition or preparation of your sheet. Again, this is YOUR responsibility. Failure to properly keep sheets in order and at the ready will result in a temporary barring from events. PLAYERS RIGHTS, RESPONSIBILITIES, AND REGULATIONS By joining the channel, you agree to abide by the rules and regulations set forth by the OPs of the channel. Here are the Rules and Regulations that you are agreeing to adhere to, your rights as a player and member of the channel, and the responsibilities that will be expected of and provided for you. Failure to adhere to these policies will be met with disciplinary action in the forms, but not limited to: warning, barring from events, temporary channel mute up to but not to exceed 24 hours, temporary channel ban up to but not to exceed one week, or permanent channel ban. *In Progress*